Three Little Hetalia Pigs
by Yerumi
Summary: When the little America demanded a bed time story from our no other than the British Gentleman. [[ Cover image by Mebouki or Yuko (pixiv333904) ]]


**Three Little Hetalia Pigs**

A/N: Hello there, it's been a while since I last posted something. So, since I was role-playing with a child Alfred, and he asked me to tell him a story, here it comes.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, the cover art belongs to Mebouki or Yuko (pixiv333904).

Warning: This is just parody. Thank you. Oh, and I used emoticons.

* * *

"Alfred…"

England gently called as he lifted up the child, carrying him in his arm as he walked upstairs, to the little kid's bedroom.

"Isn't it your bed time already? Come on, be a good boy; and take a rest for the day."

"Ah- noooo… I still want to play, England!~"

The kid flailed, tries to makes a pout; but too bad for him, the elder found it rather cute, since some chuckles are all the respond.

"Ngh… Okay then, at least read me a bed time story, England!"

The little Alfred demanded as England lay him down on his bed, pulling his blanket over his body.

"Bed time story?"

Alfred nodded eagerly. Because every time, if play time was over and bed is the only thing waiting for him, Alfred always seeks for another taste of fun by England's stories.

A little laugh escaped England's lips as he takes a seat next to Alfred's bed, clasping his hand together; fiddling with it, thinking.

"I don't see why not, Alfred. Give me the titles?"

"Jack and the Giant Killer, England! Or—OH, Jack and the Giant Beanstalk!"

"Are you sure? I believe I've told you those some days ago…"

"Eh? Now that you said it ... You're right, England ..."

England chuckled again, this time waiting for Alfred's decision of what his next 'heroic' dream would be. But to his surprise, this time, the kid shakes his head; a motion that states that the decision will be left in the elder's hand.

"Okay, okay ... I get it."

England smiled gently, as he opened his mouth again, and starts speaking.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived three little pigs. The three siblings are close, despite their different characters. The first son would be Piggy China, the second son would be Piggy Greece, and the third..

.. Would be Piggy America.

One day, the three pigs have to live on their own, since they're old enough and are not supposed to be dependent of their parents.

The first and oldest pig.. Piggy China, yelled like this..

* * *

England took a deep breath, trying to Mimic China's accent and voice. Just to satisfy the little boy's curiosity.

"Piggy China yelled likeeeeeeeeeee…?~ Come on England, continue the story!"

* * *

Okay, okay Alfred..

Piggy China yelled like this.. "Ai-yaaaah! Making house is so troublesome aru! I'm way too old for this aru!" as he shakes his head, and looks at the empty lot which is supposed to be his house.

"But I need shelter, aru.. But aruuuu.. I can't lift heavy things aru!"

He sighed, and finally came into a conclusion.

"Can't be helped aru! House from straw will be good enough aru!"

And so, China made a house out of straw, and lives inside it.

Now then, Alfred.. The second son, Piggy Greece, he decided to make house out of stick; which took much longer than Piggy China. Why, do you think?

Well, I wouldn't say your answer is wrong.. It is true indeed that a house out of stick is harder to make than the house out of straw.. But the factor, that Piggy Greece loves sleeping, is the true answer.

And finally, the stick house is done.

Now, the third pig..

* * *

"Piggy Americaaa!"

Alfred yelled, laughing loudly at the same time. It was clear that the kid feels extremely excited that his own name even comes into the story.

* * *

Yes, it's Piggy America.

Now, if Piggy China is quick, and Piggy Greece is slow..

Can you believe that Piggy America is the slowest?

Well, Alfred, besides that he's the youngest of all three, this piggy America has an idea of making a 'heroic' house, made of bricks.

And soon, finally, all three houses are finished!

….Then one day… There comes a big, bad, hungry wolf. He's planning to eat all the pigs!

* * *

"Nooo! The Piggies! Let me guess, England! It's France!"

England blinked at the suggestion, and then he lightly shakes his head, and pinch Alfred's nose.

"No, Alfred.. It's not France. For he, is a **frog** and the story have a wolf."

"Eeeeeh?~ Then who's the Big Bad Hungry Wolf, England? Tell me! Tell me!"

* * *

Well, I won't tell you now..

So, this big bad wolf approached Piggy China's house. Then, he knocked the door and said, "Be one with me da!~ ^J^"

* * *

There was silence.

Alfred's face quickly turns scared, as he panics and yell.

"I-is Piggy China alright?! T-T-The wolf is scary, England!"

* * *

China replied from inside the house as he feels some shiver running down his spine.

"Ai-yaaaah! No aru! Who are you anyway aru! No no no!"

Being rejected, the Big, Bad, Hungry Wolf then chants.. "kolkolkolkolkol…." And in an instant! China's straw house got destroyed, leaving the little pig scared, as he runs for safety to his sibling's house, Piggy Greece's.

"Greece aru! Open the door aru! A bad wolf is chasing me!"

And soon, without any words, Piggy China is secured in Piggy Greece's house.

But no, the Big Bad Wolf is not gone yet. He approached the second house, and happily knocked it.

"You seems to have sunflowers inside da!~"

No answer.

"Let's be one with me, da~ ^J^"

Still, no answer from the house.

So, the Big Bad Wolf can only stare.. and stare.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….." ^J^

And in the matter of second, Greece's home was demolished, showing to the world a sleeping Piggy Greece; who seems to had just woke up; and a scared and pale Piggy China, who is ready to drag his sibling and run away.

Finally, the two siblings arrived at their youngest sibling's house.

Yes, Alfred, Piggy America's house.

The youngest of the pigs saw his sibling's arrival through his little watchtower, and quickly opened the door.

"Piggy China, Piggy Greece, what happened?!"

"Ai-yaah! America aru! We got chased by a wolf aru!"

"…..yes.. a… wolf."

"Then don't worry! Ahahahaha! My house is safee! Because I'm a….."

* * *

"Heroooooooooooo!"

The little Alfred shouted with the story, together with all his laugh and giggles. England blinked at his reaction, and then joins his small session of laughter.

"Yes, A hero indeed, Alfred.."

England smiled as he gently ruffles Alfred's hair.

"And here we have the smaller hero."

He mumbles, as the kid smiles brightly at him, again followed with laughter.

* * *

And so, as they are all united in Piggy America's house..

Well, in front of his door stood the Big Bad Wolf, smiling kindly and says.. "Hey all the three pigs, be one with me da~"

"No, we will not, Big Bad Wolf!"

"…Why da?"

"Because you're a big bad wolf!"

"But what proof do you got there da?"

"You tried to eat hero's siblings and destroy their house!"

"I didn't mean to da!"

"The hero can't believe you!"

And so, The Big Bad Wolf frowns as he unconsciously mumbles..

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

All people in the house have a shivers runs down their spine, but Piggy America tried his best to stand still.

"Stop it, wolf! Just what do you want?!"

"I'll just stare at you, then~ Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i…."

And still, the house did not falter, America stands still with all his pride just to protect his siblings, and then…

* * *

…. Alfred?

England smiles gently. Alfred must have been having so much fun, that he tires himself and falls asleep.

"Alfred… is the hero…"

Murmurs the sleeping boy under his breath, with a sweet smile on his face; it must have been as sweet as his dream.

"Yes, good night, 'the little hero'.. I hope you do beat the Big Bad Wolf in your dream."

England whispers softly to the air, not minding the fact that Alfred might not hear him as he leans in; and gives him a good night kiss in the forehead.

Alfred made a tiny respond, before he went to his sweet slumber again.

* * *

_Omake~_

After leaving the room, England walked down the stair to wash the dishes he left. Thinking about the story he had just made.

_It was pretty dangerous to include Russia in the story.. I was careless._

England thought to himself, and then suddenly he shout out his thought.

"What if The Wolf Russia do actually exist?!"

"You called?~ ^J^"

England is now screwed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think that's all. I'm sorry for the hanging ending. I do hope you enjoy the story. With all the greetings, Yerumi. Oh, if you want to know the roleplay accounts included, it's iggi_risu (mine) and alfred_thehero. We're simply playing plot for the American Revolutionary War ahead. Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
